Children's day
by Murderdn
Summary: Arthur odiaba el día del niño, para tener trece era impulsivo, precoz y algo enojón. Lo único que quería en el día del niño es que Alfred, guapo empresario de veinticinco abusara de él ¿Era mucho pedir? no, no lo era al menos ese día. Shota, USUK, Lime.


Esto es S-H-O-T-A y tiene algo de lime. Si no te gusta vete de aquí mientras puedas. No me gustan los comentarios hirientes o criticas feas a este estilo. Para las que continúan leyendo después de eso, aquí el menor es Arthur, como siempre en mis historias, porque hay que darle una oportunidad al shota USUK! *w*, siempre suele ser Alfred el menor D:

Esto es AU.

Le pertenece todo a ese tipo que empieza con H, creo. No hago esto por fines de dinero u otros ^3^

* * *

Arthur Kirkland lo odiaba, habían cosas que detestaba y otras que hacia que quisiera golpearse contra la primera pared cercana, rodar en círculos mientras gritaba como enajenado por una canción que detestara de las que aveces ponía su anticuada Mother y cortarse las venas con galletitas orneadas en forma de corazón, vomitar arcoiris, cantar canciones religiosas todo el día.

"Dios… está, aquí está aquí~"

¿Ven lo que les digo? ¡Ya había empezado!

Era sábado en la mañana, el adolescente de trece años se despertó con la cara de un zombie podrido después de pasar horas viendo porno entre humanos siendo que él es un zombie, no es humanofilico, claro. Así de mal, es como un zombie pero más feo.

En realidad, seguía lindo y tierno a pesar de sus cejas dobladas como las de un ogro, grandes y sin depilar, su cabello rubio alborotado y sus hermosos ojos, ni que decir de esa piel tan blanca e irresistible que se gastaba, pero todo lo que pasaba por al lado de él comenzaba a pudrirse por su aura de maldad.

Su madre, bella, animada y muy elegante fue a abrirle la puerta cuando el niño quería y deseaba ir al baño.

-Arthur…

Se miraron.

Ambos se miraron mucho.

Kirkland gruñó, la madre se rió con ganas de la cara de su hijo.

-Mother…

-Arthur…-susurró con una sonrisa malvada que no le agradaba al muchacho, la miraba con espanto.

Y luego su madre se abalanzó sobre el pobre e inocente pequeño, atacándolo, maltratándolo con juegos de niños según el inglés.

-¡Feliz día del niño!

Lo había dicho, su madre se atrevió a decirlo. Los ojos se le pusieron blancos y le salió un fantasmita de la boca, la madre lo siguió aparentando como si fuera normal que estuviera medio agonizante, cuando lo soltó el pequeño se derrumbó en el suelo, la madre sonrió "Cosas de niños" pensó. Cocas de niños sus testículos.

Eso le molestaba.

Arthur se levantó peor que Hitler al enterarse que su amante era judía. Peor que la cara de un niño que ve "Shrek" y se pregunta ¿Cómo tuvieron _cositas_ un burro y una dragona?

Y al imaginárselo, toda su infancia muere, destruida, aunque Arthur Kirkland no podía decir mucho de infancia, él se reía de su infancia, comía pedazos rotos de ella en el desayuno, él no tenía ni tendrá infancia, todo por él, el ser de anteojos, el inteligente amigo de su madre, el optimista y carismático estadounidense. Oh, como odiaba ese día.

-¡Por cierto Arthur, saldré hoy, ya sabes, a ver a tu hermanito menor a la residencia de tu padre, te dejaré con el dueño de esta casa!

Retira lo dicho, quería morirse por ese día. Odiaba el día del niño, lo odiaba desde que Alfred entró en su vida, ese empresario lleno de propiedades llamado Alfred F. Jones, se hacía el estúpido nada más pero era listo, manipulador y excesivamente gu-guapo. ¿Qué decía?, fuera pensamiento raro, fuera, no a la gerontofilico (es la parafilia sexual que consiste en sentirse atraído por personas mayores, casi ancianos).

Quizás exageraba un poco, se llevaban por… ¿doce años? quizás, él tenía trece, Alfred veinticinco.

Su madre, malvada y traicionara madre se fue después de la hora de comer y entró él, Arthur lo miró sigilosamente con el ceño fruncido, estaba entre atacarlo a besos o dejar que él viniera a buscarlo, para acariciarse un poco. Aún recuerda el drama que tuvo que pasar con Alfred antes de llegar a ser amantes…

"Eres un niño, no puedo" "no podría" "esto está mal" "lo nuestro no podría funcionar" "me excitas Arthur, es verdad, pero piénsalo, esto es inmoral"

El inglés se pasó todos esos comentarios por donde mejor le cabían. Lo había decidido, sólo lo acosaría ese día con feas miraditas, porque Jones tenía toda la culpa de que él odiara el día del niño.

-Arthur… sal de allí, ya me has matado muchas veces con la mirada últimamente-suspiró el estadounidense dejando un portafolio en la esquina doblegando su sonrisa hacia el menor. –"Happy children' s day"…

Oh, golpe duro, si el que su madre le hubiera dicho eso le afectó, que Alfred se lo recalcara es como un balazo en la cabeza, uno que lo rematara después de cinco en el estomago.

-Stupid…

-Cute…eres tan lindo.

-¿A qué has venido pedazo de mierda?- el amor con la que Arthur trataba a ese hombre senil era impresionante.

-A por ti…-rió resignado, ese adolescente le había conjurado palabras más terribles, sólo pasaban calidos momentos sin discusiones cuando se ponían a leer diferentes tipos de literatura, cuentos extensos que maravillaban al pequeño.

-La cama está disponible Alfred- susurró- Tú, yo, pornografía, desnudos, con condones, piénsalo…

El mayor sonrió nerviosamente y se rió mientras aún veía al pequeño observarlo sigilosamente con sus grandes e inquisitivos ojos. Porque sabía lo que buscaba Arthur Kirkland, el niño menos inocente que conoció en toda su no pedófila vida, porque era claro que sólo le atraía Arthur, su cuerpo, lindo y excitante, se ponía duro cada vez que se bañaban juntos y antes de acabar se masturbaban mutuamente. Pero no podía simplemente arrojarlo a una cama y cumplir sus deseos carnales como un animal.

Suspiró, que chico más impulsivo le había tocado.

El británico odiaba el día del niño desde que pidió su regalo cuando tenía doce ¿O fue a los once?

-Mi regalo, Alfred…-exigió el muchacho.

-La violación es mala Arthur, mata el alma y la envenena…

-¿Oh? ¿Te haces el santo estúpido? ¿Cuántas veces has ido a tocarme mientras duermo?- le inquirió con las manos en la cintura mientras Jones casi se caía del sillón de la sorpresa poniéndose rojo.

Maldito, sensual y adictivo crío.

-No lo haré Arthur, no te follaré, tan bestia no soy…¿Qué concepto tienes de mí?

Eso era, ese era el gran enojo de Arthur, recuerda que hace un año atrás o dos en esa misma fecha le pidió a ese empresario que le hiciera el amor, era un día como ese, perfecto para perder la virginidad con el ser que ama. Porque sí, ama a Jones, es atrevido y precoz y quiere ser devorado, pero el malo, estúpido y desgraciadamente justo de Alfred no quería, lo sacaba de quicio lo "bueno" que era. Vamos, prácticamente se estaba poniendo en un plato de oro a un lobo.

Porque ese norteamericano era un lobo, de lujuriosas intenciones, pero que no quiere comerse al cordero, quiere espera a que este crezca, se vuelve más sabroso y grande. Esas excusas de mierda le da, pero no con lo del lobo, si no "Arthur, tienes que entender, eres muy joven aún para esto, necesitas esperar… luego te lo haré, te lo prometo, hasta quedar cansados, I love you, por eso no quiero lastimarme y … blá blá blá -inserte aquí texto de moral estadounidense de cobardes empresarios-"

-Desde la última noche en el baño no sé que pensar…-decía el inglés achicando los ojos mirándolo desafiante.

-P-Pero eso fue porque…-mierda, esa malvada noche.

-Mi trasero Alfred, jugaste con mi trasero…

-¡N-no quer-quería! ¡sólo fue…!-Alfred estaba rojo, maldito crío que sabe jugar perfectamente con las cosas que lo alteran.

El muchacho se acerca con la ropa poco colorida que usaba ya a su edad, el empresario lo mira entrecerrando las vista mientras sus mejillas se teñían, siente alguien entre sus piernas, luego está sentado en su pantalón, el fino trasero en sus genitales a través de la elegante ropa que llevaba ese día, solía ser un hombre ocupado incluso en los feriados y fin de semanas. Pero no podía dejar de irlo a ver, lo tiene obsesionado desde que lo conoció, cuando siente al inglés tan cerca no puede evitar profundizar la sensación de su cuerpo tomándolo de la cintura, abriéndose paso entre besos y mordiscos en el cuello del inglés, quien gime mientras ríe un poco.

Había logrado su objetivo, pero a medida que el mayor mete la lengua en su boca y busca sus tetillas debajo de su cuerpo al subir la sudadera que llevaba sus mejillas se enrojecen, se hace menos seguro, un poco más indefenso, sólo un poco, siente lentamente como su miembro se va activando, más el de Alfred que le roza el trasero, está demasiado grande, muy duro.

Los dos tienen la respiración entrecortadas al terminar el beso.

-V-ves… te pongo…

-Nunca te he negado eso, per-o Arthur, eres un niño, mi pequeño…- le dice desviando la vista, dudando de lo que hace. Siempre lo ha dudado, siempre se ha considera un enfermo insano, las veces que trató de alejarse de esa droga, de ese delicioso vicio y encantador cuerpo no podía contarse, el deseo de escapar era tan grande que quiso mudarse.

Pero no pudo, estaba enamorado de él, lo peor quizás, es que el muchacho le corresponde, lo conciente, y ahora le pedía hacerlo, había soñado con metérsela en sueños, en fantasías, su rostro joven suspirando versos eróticos en una cama aterciopelada, incluso en la suya misma, haciéndoselo sin parar, sofocado en besos mientras lo toca, cada gramo de su piel. Pero lo ama mucho, no podría enmasillarlo de esa forma, era puro.

-Ya estoy al lím-mite Al-Alfred…si no me haces el amor, se lo diré a Mom…

Bien, quizás no tan puro. Alfred estaba dudando si ese adolescente no era el diablo. Se quejó sonoramente llevándose las manos a las sienes, refregándolas con fuerza y luego lo mismo con su cabello mientras veía al odiador número uno del día del niño, porque si no te dan lo único que deseas para ese día… que ni siquiera era material ¿Cómo no estar molesto?

Alfred lo pensó, besó nuevamente la boca, rojiza de tanto besos, la piel escarlata por marcas que él había provocado, las mejillas sonrojadas y la respiración jadeante, su nombre dicho en murmuros eróticos, y luego, desde su propio cerebro alguien cortó el cable equivocado, no el para detener la bomba, sino para estallar, lo tomó entre brazos y lo guió hasta la habitación del menor, amplia, era el único de los hermanos que vivía con su madre, lo arrojó a la cama mientra se relamía los labios y se acariciaba la entrepierna, el inglés vibró un poco al sentir los ojos penetrantes en su cuerpo, la mirada perdida y el deseo acumulado, más cuando sintió a Alfred arriba suyo, impidiéndole moverse, iba en serio.

-Lo haré… haré que este sea el día del niño más excitante de tu vida, pequeño vándalo…- y la camisa fue arrebatada, todo le fue arrebatado.

Incluso la virginidad por fuertes pero dulces penetraciones.

Los gritos, los suspiros de esa noche sólo serían recordados por ellos dos. Quizás después de eso el día del niño no sería tan malo después de todo, pero era claro, que cada vez que le preguntaran a Alfred que le regaló al pequeño de Arthur, Jones no podría evitar sonrojar, mientras el inglés claro, le pega grandes patadas y oculta su cara incluso más roja detrás de la almohada.

* * *

Y aquí está, en mi anterior fic no me pidieron lemon, al menos no todas, así que pensé que lo mejor era dejarlo sólo en lime muy leve. Una versión shota-hard está a su disponibilidad, trate de hacer este fic más ambientado en la actitud precoz de Arthur, ya que siempre suelo enfocarme en el pésame mental de Alfred al querer abusar de un Arthur pequeño *¬*

También cabe destacar que trate de hacerlo más animado, sin tanto drama mental de por medio jeje nwnU

Más shota muy pronto, sólo por canales de Murderdn, y de alguna que se anime con la pareja claro.

*Se va a escribir un one-shot shota y la continuación de "Erróneamente enamorado"* YEIIIIII! TwT USxShotaUK!


End file.
